Can't Be Compared
by YueSoEul
Summary: For future reference, Woo Bin is never to be trusted around personal items, not unless you want him to turn you into a bright red tomato on your wedding day.


Sometimes twitter isn't such a bad thing, even when I still don't get it. Sometimes Lexi comes up with the weirdest thing that inspired me. This one is for Lexi (sweetlover) who inspired it and Janine (iamjaninah05) who loves the idea and was onboard with the whole thing. Fluffs are good for the SoEul, **One-shot**!

* * *

"Now, it's the time for the best man; Song Woo Bin to say a few words," The emcee announced and Woo Bin was up on his feet at once. A wicked smile was plastered on his lips as he winked at the couple standing on the altar before turning to the audience. Ga Eul managed a small smile while Yi Jeong was rolling his eyes at his friend. A bad feeling hung over Yi Jeong's consciousness but he brushed it off, trying not to spoil the mood. Taking his own sweet time, Woo Bin cleared his throat as loud as he could, causing the audience, even the parents of both the bride and groom to laugh to their hearts' content, well, except Ji Hoo who remained as passive as ever, leaning back into his chair casually as he reached out for the hand of his date and Jae Kyung who grinned.

"As you know, Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and I—" Woo Bin began, fiddling with his cufflinks as he did so but before he could finish; "Yah! Why does Ji Hoo's name mentioned before mine?" Jun Pyo cut him off, earning him a slap in the back by Jan Di. "Gu Jun Pyo, shut up!" She barked, glaring at him at the same time. Surprised, the room went deathly quiet for a bit before it erupted into another set of laughter. Even Yi Jeong and Ga Eul who was shocked started to laugh at the turn of events. "Fine, fine," Woo Bin said quickly when the laughter died out, shaking his head. "Where was I?" He added, trying to regain his composure. He should have known better, with the Gu couple around, things can never be dull.

"Mentioning my name after Ji Hoo's" Jun Pyo answered sourly, causing everyone to laugh again. "Right, right," Woo Bin shook his head, amused as he watched Jan Di rolled her eyes and smack the back of Jun Pyo's head again, causing him to turn to face her as she begin to have some sort of a mind battle with her husband in silence. "As you know, Yi Jeong, **Jun Pyo**, Ji Hoo and I," Woo Bin started again, emphasizing Jun Pyo's name, enticing a fit of small giggles from the guests. "We've known each other since we were in kindergarten," He added in a matter-of-fact tone, watching the guest nodded confirming that it was indeed a well-known fact. "So, I guess, it's safe to say that we know each other pretty well," He continued, turning to catch his friend's gaze one by one; Yi Jeong, Jun Pyo and finally Ji Hoo, inviting several 'awws' from everyone present.

A small grin clung on the corner of Woo Bin's mouth as he allowed a moment to pass, pulling a small folded paper from his pocket. "Or so we thought," He said, causing the room to fill with soft murmur of confusion. He turned to Yi Jeong whose eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion and Ga Eul who looked anxious to see what his next move was. "Seriously, I thought I really knew Yi Jeong," He added, trying to sound as serious as he could as he turned back to the guests, finding Jan Di with her mouth hanging open, Jun Pyo looking confused and Ji Hoo, still unaffected. _Well, now or never. _Woo Bin thought cheekily as he nodded to both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's parents in respect.

Slowly, Woo Bin unfolded the piece of paper that was in his hand, grinning from ear to ear. "Dear Ga Eul, it's another autumn—" He began reading aloud. The room was once again silenced at first before it was filled with laughter mixed with 'awws'. "—without you, I'm sitting here watching the leaves turn its colour, drinking a cup of warm tea as the weather got colder, thinking of you, your eyes, your –" Woo Bin continued to read as he turned to face Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. The sight of his friend's flushed face and Ga Eul's reddened cheek due to embarrassment amused him. "Should I read more?" He asked audaciously, arching his eyebrow.

Behind him, Jan Di's mouth was hanging open and Jun Pyo was already holding his stomach, laughing loudly. Ji Hoo's eyes were filled with twinkles of amusement but, as usual he was too polite to overreact. Jae Kyung, she was pressing her lips together, trying her hardest not to laugh. "I mean, seriously," Woo Bin stated, turning back to the crowd who was still laughing. "I really thought I _knew_ the guy and this," Woo Bin added enthusiastically, shoving the letter into the air and shook his head as if he was disgusted when it truth he was more or less pleased. Well, he was holding one over Yi Jeong.

"I swear, who would have thought," Woo Bin continued, turning back to Yi Jeong who was mouthing; _stop it_! To Woo Bin while his hand was holding on to Ga Eul for support. "Letters Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin asked, sounding appalled. "Live chat, video conference and phone calls weren't enough?" He added teasingly, causing the guests to erupt with laughter again. Yi Jeong's face turned redder if that was even possible. "Yah! Song Woo Bin, do you want to die?" Yi Jeong hissed under his breath, trying to get Woo Bin to stop with the games. He could already feel the heat rising to his face. Never in his life had anyone dared to embarrass him, but, it was Woo Bin.

Woo Bin ignored him, enjoying the attention given by the crowd as he made a whipped sound. That does it, the laughter in the room doubled. Even Ji Hoo had started to laugh. Jan Di who was shocked had joined in and Jae Kyung had resigned to the fact that laughing at the couple was inevitable. "I gotta hand it to you Ga Eul," Woo Bin turned to Ga Eul, flushed from laughing too much. "I never thought anyone could have Yi Jeong so wrapped around her finger," He added in between sets of laughter. "Give it up," He continued, turning to the guests and then back to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. "To my whipped friend and his beautiful bride," He stated cheekily, bowing slightly. "May you always be happy," He finished, grabbing a drink from the nearest table, toasting to the couple.

Yi Jeong forced a smile but the sight of Ga Eul's blushing face was enough to make him smile for real. "And may Yi Jeong will always be able to write such sickly sweet letters" Woo Bin chimed causing yet another room filled of laughter. "Seriously, its beauty could never compare—" Woo Bin added cheekily but once again he didn't get around to finish what he was saying as Yi Jeong pounced him playfully with Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo joining in. Well, call him whipped or whatever, but Yi Jeong knew that he was happy to finally be able to call Ga Eul his. She was worth all the teasing from his friends.

* * *

Originally published on "Lovers Unparalleled" 29th August 2011


End file.
